


Beneath A Moonless Sky

by HistoricalTears



Series: The Akeshu Musical Songfic [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Trans Kurusu Akira, title from Love Never Dies, two guys sleeping with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: Goro didn't realize the rain and time outside after his conversation with Akira.





	Beneath A Moonless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some musical songs and I'll make an Akeshu fic out of that.

Akechi Goro was surprised by the time and weather outside after his deep conversation with Kurusu. He craned his neck to look out the window to see the rain pouring hard from the night sky. Checking the time on his phone, Goro realized it was passed 21:30. _So Sakura-san already left? I should go before the last train leaves. _

Goro sighed, finishing his already warm cup of coffee and standing up. "Well, I should get going, Kurusu-kun." He addressed the younger.

Akira looked at the detective, then looked outside. "Are you sure? It's pouring hard out there," he told his somewhat-lover.

"I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"I mean, it's also dangerous out there especially at this time of night." Goro nodded and hummed out his response, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Akira gnawed at his bottom lip, before trying again. "How about you stay over? I'm sure Boss wouldn't mind. He'd understand."

Goro sputtered and looked at Akira with a flushed face. "You can't possibly be serious, Kurusu."

* * *

He was very serious. Akira had dragged Goro up the stairs and into the attic. It would seem as though Sojiro had also taken Morgana with him, as there was no sight of the tuxedo cat anywhere. 

"Akira, I dont have any clothes" Goro spoke up, his face embarrassingly red.

"I can give you something of mine" Akira said and rummaged through his clothes, giving Goro a plain shirt and some sweatpants. The detective sighed and he turned towards the wall, cautiously unbuttoning his blazer. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I was actually going to go to the bathroom."

Goro looked at Akira. "What? Why?" He asked, but he wasn't given any answer, as Akira was out the door without a second glance.

Akira went downstairs to the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his arms as he locked the door and began removing his clothes. He fumbled with the zipper of of his binder and pulled it down, letting out an exhale as he removed the constricting article. He winced and glanced at the marks the binder left on his ribs, mentally cursing himself for big taking off his binder earlier. 

Throwing on his shirt, and changing his pants to some comfortable shorts, Akira collected his discarded clothes and returned to his attic room to find Goro dressed.

"I hope you don't mind taking the couch, Akechi-kun." Akira said, putting his clothes away. 

"Oh! It's not a problem. And please, enough with the formalities. Just call me Goro. You know we're a lot closer now."

"Only if you call me Akira" the younger said with a cheeky grin, crawling into bed after giving Goro a spare blanket and pillow. He reached over and turned the light off. "G'night Goro."

Goro stared up at the dark ceiling from the couch, sighing blissfully. "Goodnight... Akira."

* * *

The night went silent, and nothing could disturb Goro from his sleep, except for the sound of shifting and whimpering coming from the bed nearby. Cracking one eye open, Goro looked at Akira, who kept tossing and turning in his sleep, his face riddled with distress. He muttered random things, but mostly it was a series of 'no no no's followed by more whimpering.

Unable to watch the supposed leader of the Phantom Thieves, Goro got up from the couch. "Akira?" He whispered before walking to the bed and gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "Akira, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Goro said. Still, the boy wouldn't snap out of it or wake up until a relatively harsh shake rattled Akira out of his nightmare. Grey eyes flew open and he immediately sat up on the bed, clashing heads with Goro.

Both boys hissed in pain and rubbed their throbbing head before Goro spoke up. "Are you alright?" He asked the younger.

"I should be asking you that," Akira said, before he groaned. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You were having a nightmare." Goro said. At the mention of that, Akira shuddered and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Goro received a shake of the head in response, and he nodded. "Very well. Will you be able to go back to sleep?" A pause. Akira sat in silence, which didn't bother Goro since the boy was normally quiet. But in a situation like this, Goro reached out again. "Akira?" 

"Goro..... can you maybe sleep with me?" Akira asked suddenly.

Goro whirled back, thanking the darkness that covered the blush on his face. "Wha-What?"

Akira turned towards Goro. "Please, sleep with me. I'd be comfortable with you next to me" 

The ace detective hesitated before nodding. "O-Okay. That's fine. That's okay" he said, carefully slipping into the bed next to Akira. 

"You dont have to if you dont want to" he said quickly.

"No no, it's fine" Goro said, laying down on the bed and gently pulling Akira down with him. "If this is what you want, then this is fine. Besides, now that we're dating, this isn't a problem, right?"

Akira was speechless, heat rushing to his cheeks as he curled up and faced away from Goro. "Y-Yeah.... it's no problem" he said.

Just then, Akira felt a stiff and hesitant arm snake around his midriff and a body pressing up closer to him. However, instead of his normal reaction of tensing up and pulling away, Akira relaxed and leaned against the chest of the older boy behind him. When he relaxed, so did Goro, allowing his arm to hang loosely on Akira's waist and he gently pressed his face into the back of the boy's neck, breathing softly.

Both boys, now relaxed and happy, had drifted into a dreamless sleep. Akira fell asleep first, then closely followed after was Goro. And beneath a moonless sky they slept.


End file.
